la mejor prepuesta
by cullenfab
Summary: Edward le pide matrimonio a Bella. One-shot


_los personajes son de stephanie meyer_

_____________________________________

-Bella- grito Alice la hermana de Edward mi mejor amigo y novio perfecto, hoy ibamos a salir, el solo me dijo que tenia algo muy importante que decirme, y Ali vino a mi casa a arreglarme junto con Rose la novia de Emmett; el y mi hermano Jasper (novio de Ali) estaban con Edward.

-Ya estoy lista Ali-dije, llevaba un vestido negro brilloso, largo, sin tirantes, perfecto para una cena elegante; Ali me empezó a arreglar, me puso gloss, rubor, rimel y me cepillo el cabello

-Lista, bella-dijo Ali orgullosa de su trabajo

-Falta el collar- dije estirando mi mano

-No no no, nada de collares hoy-dijo, ok eso era raro de Alice

Tome mi abrigo y baje las escaleras cuando tocaron la puerta _toc toc toc _y abrí sabiendo que era Edward

-Hola-dijo

Se veía muy bien, traía unos pantalones negros de mezclilla y una camisa negra, con sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos verdes suspire por dentro, lo amaba tanto

-Hola Edward, ¿a donde vamos?- pregunte

-Es un secreto-susurro en mi oído-¿nos vamos?

-Sip- dije dirigiéndome a su Volvo

-Amm… ¿bella?

-¿eu?

-¿dejarías que te vendara los ojos solo para el camino?- dijo mirándome con cara de perrito, aarrgg yo no me podía resistir a esa cara y el lo sabia, así que tuve que acceder

-Esta bien pero tendrás que cuidar que no choque contra un árbol o me caiga con estos terribles tacones-dije mirando mis zapatillas con tacón de aguja de 10 cm.

-Ok- dijo tomandome de la cintura y guiándome hacia su volvo

-Casi lo olvido- dijo Edward quitándome la venda de los ojos y me dio una caja de zapatos Flexi, la abrió y me quito mis zapatos (trampas mortales) aventándolos lejos

-EDWARD-se hoyo el grito de Alice desde la casa pero el no le presto atención y me puso los zapatos

-¿mejor?-pregunto

-See-dije sintiendo mis pies muy cómodos

Me puso la venda y nos subimos al Volvo, hablamos mucho en el camino cuando por fin el paro el coche y salio de el para abrirme la puerta, nuevamente me cojio por la cintura y me quito la venda cuando abrí los ojos estaba en un lujoso restaurante italiano, sentada en una mesa apartada de las demás con velas y mi comida favorita servida

-Wooow Edward esto es...maravilloso-es lo único que pude decir todo era tan…tan…perfecto

-Me alegra que te guste-dijo felizmente

Comimos entre risas y hablando, hasta que el mesero trago unas copas de vino y las puso en la mesa

-Edward sabes como me pongo cuando tomo vino-dije negándome a tomarlo

-Lo se, lo se pero no es vino, huele-dijo acercándome la copa, la olí definitivamente no era vino era coca, sonreí-bella quiero decirte algo, pero tienes que volverte a vendar los ojos-asentí y me puse la servilleta que estaba en la mesa y me la amarre; Edward me cojio la mano

-levantante, yo te guío-yo no estaba segura así que no me levante-¿confías en mi?-pregunto al ver que no me levantaba, pero no dude la respuesta

-si-dije levantándome de la silla y caminando hacia donde Edward me llevaba, y después me volvió a sentar en una banca de… ¿piedra? y me descubrió los ojos, al abrirlos estaba en un lugar abierto, era como un jardín no muy pequeño, ni muy grande y Edward estaba sentado en el piso, enfrente de mi con su guitarra acústica negra y empezó a tocar

_If the heart is always searching,_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone,_

_I can't make it on my own._

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting,_

_To become a better man?_

_Gonna__ tell you that I love you,_

_In the best way that I can._

_I can't take a day without you here,_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

-Bella eh querido decirte algo, pero nunca tuve el valor-dijo feliz mirándome a los ojos mientras a mi se me escapaban las lagrimas.

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_Every day, I start to realize,_

_I can reach my tomorrow,_

_I can hold my head high,_

_And it's all because you're by my side._

-Bella, mi hermosa y dulce Bella ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?-dijo tan sincera y amorosamente

When you look me in the eyes,

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright,

When you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright,

When you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

Oh

-Si-susurre-si-dije en voz alta-si, si, si si-grite emocionada y me beso, y fue lleno de amor y ternura, pero también con pasión y locura.

______________

dejen sus reviews gente linda!!!

la cancion es when you look me in the eyes de los jonas brothers

gracias por leer

cullenfab=)


End file.
